You're Mine
by era of apollo
Summary: A moment between a possessive demon and a troubled princess. VaaZel


**A/N:** I doodled a sketch that continued to grow until I wrote a scene for my otp. This can also be found on my tumblr page along with other things centered around the Vaazel pairing. Link in my bio if you're interested.

* * *

Hands flew past Zelda and slammed against the stone wall, trapping her into place. She flinched at Vaati's outburst and nearly shrank away from the red glare that tore into her. Zelda could feel the malevolent wind that emitted from the mage lick furiously against her. And while Vaati had never physically harmed her, he had never displayed any uncontrolled anger. Never directly towards her anyway.

"Do you want to die?" he shouted. Vaati grabbed her wrist, his nails biting into her skin with no amount of gentleness. "You possess a fragment of divinity. Act like you have its wisdom."

The warm glow of the Triforce shone through her silken glove, and Zelda stared at the cursed mark. She was in this mess because of it. The power passed though the royal bloodline forced on her shoulders, to bear the burden, and now it is what had brought her to the place inside the demon's maw.

She hated it.

Zelda jerked from his grasp. "Don't touch me," she choked out.

The waver in her voice failed once again in displaying her royal authority, but the words themselves further kindled Vaati's anger. He stormed around the hallway, growling out curses and bitter words. Occasionally there would be words Zelda did not recognize, and she could only assume them to be more cruel words in his native tongue. If he wasn't such a threat to fear, she may have shrugged away his dramatic tantrum.

"Is it foolish to seek freedom? I didn't ask for any of this," Zelda said. Vaati turned sharply back to her. His pale hair casting a deathly veil over his blood red eyes. "You had no right-"

He quickly towered over her once more, preventing her from fleeing. "I have every right. You're mine, princess! Or did it not occur to you when I brought you here?"

Zelda turned her head. His declaration shouldn't mean anything to her, but the persistent possession and forcefulness he displayed continued to eat at her the longer she remained in his company. Each day the sun rose and set, the thoughts of being rescued dwindled. And each day, she awoke to the company of a true Hyrulian terror.

The princess couldn't look at him. The selfishness that reflected off him would only break her own determination, and she willed herself not to let the sorcerer see her cry.

Vaati remained silent as he watched her shrink away from him. He would only continue to drive her away. As he watched her form tremble, the rage he felt slowly ebbed away.

"You're mine…" he spoke softly. He lifted a hand to carefully sweep away a stray tear and could only watch as Zelda took a shuddered breath.

The distance between the two had closed further, and Vaati found himself brushing back the unruly strands of gold and caressing the same cheek he cleansed the tear from.

The gesture was soothing and almost misplaced coming from her kidnapper. The tension of the situation dissipating and slowly replacing with something else.

Vaati gradually leaned closer to the girl, wisps of lavender hair tickled where they brushed her skin. The violent breezes gone, replaced with the warm breathes that lured her lip's attention. For a brief moment, red eyes met wet blue. He was using the gentlest of touches, as if anything more would drive Zelda away. Despite her opposition to his claims on herself, she was seemingly entranced for just this one moment.

The lightest touch pressed to her lips. This was all that was needed to bring her back. Instead of meeting his kiss or melting into the tempting comfort he offered, Zelda panicked.

She withdrew from him and abruptly rushed away. She needed to get away, and reminded herself that he was the evil, and always would be. And not once did she turn back to see if he gave chase, if he yelled for denying him any pleasure, or to see the faint hurt in his eyes.


End file.
